farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive1
This is the first archive of past requests for adminship. Please use . Max of 5 per page. Hello everyone, Ajraddatz here. I have been a temporary admin here since November 12, 2009 while I fixed up some things. This wiki is really growing, and could used another full admin. I am presenting my candidacy for this position. Already on this wiki I have worked to improve many things, such as the MediaWiki files and templates. I first edited FarmVille wiki on October 5th, 2009 when I was helping Kiriluser with something. I went inactive for a while, but then came back a few weeks ago. I have lots of admin and wiki experience, and I believe that I can benefit this wiki with admin privileges. A full list of wikis that I am admin on can be found here. Thanks for taking the time to read this Request for Adminship. Please, no matter what you vote, include the reason for that vote. Adrian Raddatz Talk Support Theboy1001 18:25, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Cinty 15:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) 22:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose }} That's it: I would like to become an administrator for Farmville Wiki. Protect and serve. Or something like this. --Cinty 18:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Support Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 13:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 22:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose }} Hi there. I'm Theboy1001 and would like to request adminship on the Wiki. I know I have only been here for about a week, but I have been extremely active on the Wiki. I have gone through may articles adding important information; I have completely rewritten many articles that needed it; I have create new templates; I have edited old templates (particularly Template:Speedy deletion; I have been introducing new, important policy; I have been adding new images and adding transparency to old ones; I have been editing many of the FarmVille: namespace pages (such as FarmVille Wiki:Speedy deletion). If I were to be made an admin, I would be able to much more effectively edit the Wiki. I think that being able to delete pages/images that I need to would be very useful for what I do on the Wiki. I also think that, with access to the Mediawiki, I could further improve the FarmVille Wiki (mainly with editing the sidebar and Site Notice). Finally, I know I have only been here for a week, but in that time, I think I have proven myself to deserve admin status. I have never vandalised (here or anywhere else) and have constantly making positive edits to the Wiki. I have tried to be a good member of the community by talking to other editors, posting on the Forums, proposing new policy and by talking to editors when a problem has arisen. If I become an admin, I promise not to abuse my powers and to continue to edit the Wiki to the best of my ability. You might like to see: *User page * * It's been a few weeks since I posted this, so I would just like to add a little: I've now been here for around a month and have continued to show my dedication to the Wiki. I have shown that I am not afraid to do the more tedious jobs for the benefit of the Wiki (such as the changing of the decoration template, which took me around 2 hours). I have also found myself in positions where being able to delete or protect pages would be very useful and, because I am in the GMT time zone, there are often no admins online at the time. I have introduced two policies now and it would be easier for me if I did not have to wait for an admin to give me the go ahead before implementing them (after having community consensus). I also still think it would be useful to be able to access the Media Wiki so that I may edit the sidebar and site notice (I will probably leave the rest of it alone, so do nto worry if you think I will mess around with it too much :P). Theboy1001 20:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Support 13:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Neutral. Support. I think that you can continue to make valuable contributions without needing the extra capabilities a sysop has. While I suppose it would be good to have another sysop around to delete things, etc, I worry about your lack of knowledge regarding wikis and web design (ie different browsers rendering differently, or creating duplicate articles when you could have just moved pages). :"I also think that, with access to the Mediawiki, I could further improve the FarmVille Wiki" I would advise that you be very careful when editing in the MediaWiki namespace, but otherwise you definitely have a good attitude, and mean well for the wiki, with a seemingly strong knowledge of wiki policies. For that, I would support the RfA, but when combined with some of the negatives I listed above, my final vote is a neutral. :ps: I mean well when I say these things -- I am not trying to criticize, just noting my observations. 15:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Comment - In response to that, I do have experience with Wikis. You are right; there are some things that I get wrong, but I have been a Bureaucrat on another, smaller Wiki, so I am mostly familiar with all of the tools. Most of what I would want to do with the MediWiki involves the side-bar, which I know how to edit - there are a few things that I think I could do there. I totally understand where you are coming from, as I have only been here a short amount of time. Theboy1001 18:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::edit: vote changed. Sidebar definitely needs an update, as does Sitenotice -- and a third(?) sysop would be good to help deal with deletions etc... If you're determined to be a sysop on this wiki, then I support this. 17:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Support - I think that this user has made great progress, and would benefit this wiki as an admin. Ajraddatz Talk 15:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Neutral. Considering you've been here a week, I do not feel comfortable giving a yes or no answer. I believe you are doing a wonderful job and definitely have the potential. Mediawiki is not something to play with and change often. This worries me. Too many hands could mean trouble here. Cooperation and discussion beforehand when making major changes to a wiki is a must. Keep up the good work and we'll talk again. Rogue 18:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Comment - Most of what I said to LobStoR applies here too. Of course, I would not edit MediaWiki without discussing it with the community first, and would only make a few small changes when necessary (I'm sorry, I should have been more clear on this). Again, as I said above, I understand the concerns you would have and will understand if this is not successful. Theboy1001 18:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Neutral. You are doing good work here, but please show me an example of how you are a good admin. What experience do you have with the above said MediaWiki files, templates, etc? Also, while it is good that you are dedicated to the wiki, one week is not enough for adminship, in my mind. 20:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I am also going to add a few points here. First thing, you do not deserve adminship, especially after one week. Adminship is not something that people deserve, or that people get as a reward for lots of edits, but rather for dedication to the wiki, good coding knowledge and politeness to other users. Add helpfulness to the equation, and you get what makes a good admin. Second, you don't have personal monaco files, and I would recommend experimenting on them first, before using the main MediaWiki files. This can be done as a normal user, and I expect to see some changes in these files, before I support. 20:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :You make good points. I understand what you mean about not deserving it; maybe that was a bad choice of words. You are right about the qualities you mentioned. I try to show them myself, but that it is up to the community to decide whether I would make a good admin. I'll just clear one thing up: when talking about editing MediWiki, I was only thinking of editing the sidebar and Sitenotice (after discussions with the rest of the community, of course). Thanks for your comments. Theboy1001 17:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, good, you understand that :). That is one big step towards support. I am currently admin, although I have a few hours left, is there anything that you want done with the MediaWiki files as they are? If so, just start a forum or post on the file's talk page. 21:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Oppose }} I would like to request Bureaucrat status on the Wiki. Kiriluser has been only semi-active recently and I think, now the community has grown, we need a new Bureaucrat (or 2) to help run the Wiki. I think I have contributed well to the Wiki as an admin and feel that I could make a positive impact as a Bureaucrat. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 13:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Support *Support. I am happy to see this request. You are the perfect choose. I hate the poll in the main page. Maybe you should change it something like "What do you think about the presents?". --Cinty 22:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Yes! We need another active b'crat. Ajraddatz Talk 20:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Go TB1001! 17:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose }} I would like to become an administrator for Farmville Wiki. I only joined a few weeks ago to add bits on information, but now I find myself checking back a lot, creating articles, cropping images and uploading them, and organizing. I would love to be able to help out behind the scenes and make this wiki even greater! I have pretty decent graphic design skills and and am fairly experienced with Wiki editing. I am an editor on Dunderpedia, Glee TV Wiki, and Wikipedia, but am most active on this wiki. Thanks would love to hear your votes! Tikopowii 21:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Support : Maybe your request was a bit early but for now I think you are a perfect choose for adminship. :I hope Ajraddatz and Theboy1001 will think it again. --Cinty 12:38, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Neutral #I like your editcount, but that isn't the only thing that makes for a good admin. One of the big things is time. You have only been here a few weeks, and I would recommend a bit more time before adminship. Also, it would be good if you got involved in the community, starting forums, welcoming users, etc. Ajraddatz Talk 23:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments This RfA has been open for almost a month with no real support. I will give this another 2 weeks, then I will make a decision. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 20:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :As this has been open for a long time and has not received much support, I am closing this. Tikopoowii will not become an admin. Tikopowii, keep up the good work, and feel free to try again later. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) }} Let's see... I'm the only active admin, and would like to be able to make more admins and rollbackers. Ajraddatz Talk 15:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Successful - Ajraddatz has been made a Bureaucrat. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 22:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Support Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 10:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) --Tikopowii 22:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # }} I have only been here for about two weeks, but I have made over 100 edits. I am very familiar with the wiki markup as well as HTML. I did a ton of work on the Category:Valentine's Day Event as well as the items in that category. Also, I have made templates for animals/decorations/flowers to make it easier for future updates. See Template:Cows for an example. All cow pages are linked to this and any change made in that template, will update the list of cows on all pages. I am also available nightly to check in on the wiki. :) Usakoi 15:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Successful - Congratulations, you are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 20:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Support # I've seen some of your helpfull edits here and i think you will be a good admin, keep up the good work! - User: Rule 1 # Changing my vote to support. You've done great work here; you'd make a great admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 14:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #Great user, just spend another week or so here. I would like to see a bit more experience. Nice template work, by the way :) Ajraddatz Talk 16:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) #You've done some good work here but you need to work more with the community. If I see more interaction with the Wiki's members over the next few weeks, I will support. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 19:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) # Oppose # Comments * }} i am a person that has become admins on other sites I know what to look for and where to find it. I am useally always on line I send the warning signs to people even ough I am not a admin yet. i am a real html wizz. I am up to date with farmville cause I always read the new podcasts and on any site I am an admin on I have NEVER abused my power. Support # Neutral # Oppose #More experience here, please. Ajraddatz Talk 04:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) #If you are an admin on outher wiki's thats great but it doesnt give you anymore expericence on this wiki. - User: Rule 1 Comments *This RfA has been closed as the user does not meet minimum requirements of 100 edits. Ajraddatz Talk 19:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) }} I would like to become an administrator for Farmville Wiki. I joined a few months ago to add bits on information, but now I find myself checking back a lot, creating articles, cropping images and uploading them, and organizing. I have now collectively produced 1260 edits for this wiki third only to Cinty and Theboy1001 both admins :(. I would love to be able to help out behind the scenes and make this wiki even greater! I have pretty decent graphic design skills (created the logo and front page logo) and and am fairly experienced with Wiki editing. I am an admin for Parks and Recreation Wiki, I am an editor on Dunderpedia, Chuck Wiki, 30 Rock Wiki, Avatar Wiki, The Lightning Thief Wiki, Glee TV Wiki, and Wikipedia, this wiki being one of my most active editing. I have been rejected once, I am now a patroller and think that this wiki needs another active admin which I can be, I was discouraged before but I think this wiki could really use me now and decided to re enter. This will be my last and final attempt. Thanks would love to hear your votes! Support #Great work here, one of the top contributors, dedicated, and we kinda do need another admin. Ajraddatz Talk 23:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) #As per Ajr - you'd make a great admin. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 14:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) #You would make a great admin keep it up! - User: Rule 1 #I would love to see you as admin. :) You've made some great contribs. Usakoi 20:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Neutral #ponypet Oppose # Comments *I have passed this request. }} As long as I have fun playing the game, I will have fun contributing to the wiki. I know how my interests and my dedication work, so I want to make this clear from the beginning. As I'm only level 29 now, there seems to be a lot of interest ahead of me. ;-) I request adminship especially for being allowed to delete spam comments, because they annoy me a lot. As my statement cannot win me much sympathy, I want so say that I look forward to being a good and fair administrator. Ackermann 14:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Support #Nice work setting this up properly, I agree with all of your statements above. Ajraddatz Talk 14:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) #You've done a great job here and would make a very good admin. 'Theboy1001''' Talk ¤ ¤ 19:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) #I think you would be a great admin. --Tikopowii 20:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Oppose # Comments *This RfA is successful, and now closed. Ajraddatz Talk 22:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) }} Category:Inactive rights requests